An Angel That Likes More
by GarasuNoHanazono
Summary: Magical Girl!Love Live AU Ah! I don't want, "Maybe." I'm an Angel that prefers, "More!" Maybe, if it wasn't for the other world I'm stuck with, would I want more from this everyday life? Main Pairing: NozoEli Side Pairings: Platonic!NozoNico, KotoUmi, RinPana, TsubaHonk, MakiNico
1. Prologue

The first rule of being a Magical Girl; don't let your identity be revealed

Luckily that's made easy for us. Magic to hide our identities, warping our appearance, and even changing our voices is put in place for all Magical Girls. Even those who we work with on a daily basis don't know each other's real-life identity. There's nine of us on the team I'm on, I know that much, but I can't recall their faces or even their voices in my mind.

"Eli-chi."

I looked up, my gaze landing on the smiling face of my best-friend. "What is it, Nozomi?"

She chuckled, brushing away a piece of her hair that had fallen over her face. "You looked a bit out of it. It was kind of cute!"

I blushed slightly, averting my eyes from her knowing gaze. "Don't tease me like that."

"But Eli-chi's reactions are always so adorable," Nozomi replied with a laugh. "I can't help but want to tease you!"

"You say that about Nico too," I responded with a small smile.

"Nico's fun to tease in a different way. Besides, you're Eli-chi, and no one else can take your spot!"

"Really, you say I'm cute when you're the cute one."

I smiled to myself as Nozomi sat down in the desk next to mine, the class finally settling down as homeroom began. Nozomi and I have been friends for three years now, and our relationship has developed into the teasing sort it is today. Sometimes I feel that maybe I want more from it, but at the same time…

"Sorry I'm late!"

The whole class barely glanced at the door as a pig-tailed girl ran in and took her seat behind me. Nozomi chuckled a little, leaning back in her seat to whisper, "Late as usual, Nico-chi?"

"Oh shut it, Non-tan!" she playfully retorted.

The two of them exchanged smirks before returning their attention to the class. I smiled, enjoying the normality of the school atmosphere. Here with Nozomi and Nico I could live content with myself. Maybe, if it wasn't for the other world I'm stuck with, would I want more from this everyday life?

* * *

"Hey, you always disappear at lunch," Nico remarked.

I paused for a second before finishing the last little bit of the borscht I brought. "I just have a lot of things with the student council I need to finish up, and lunch is the best time for that."

"You can always give some of those to me," Nozomi offered with a slight frown. "Don't work yourself so hard!"

"Ah, I can't possibly do that-"

"Really, at this rate you're going to get wrinkles!" Nico exclaimed with a humph. "Nozomi's right for once, you can let us help you as well."

"Really, it's okay." I stood up, putting my lunch away and starting to walk away from them. "I'm just going to finish the paperwork real quickly, there's no need to worry."

"But Eli-"

I didn't want to hear her finishing words.

I slipped away towards a deserted hallway, making sure Nozomi and Nico weren't following me. I took a deep breath, waiting for the familiar tugging sensation to come. I closed my eyes, a faint warmth enveloping me. On instinct I took out my ponytail, letting my hair then wave free from it's previous hold.

The next time I opened my eyes, the world had turned into a collage of patterns and colors. I opened my fan with a snap, watching as the cut-outs continued to fall and deconstruct. Above it all an endless curtain of black nothingness stretched over the fabricated world. I sighed, already having expected this torn up world of the Magical Girls.

"I wonder, if the rest of μ's is already there?" I murmured. I lept off the crumbling remains of a decrepit building, and ran off towards our regular meeting spot, my decorative blue kimono waving behind me.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything associated with it, and all rights belong to their original owners as per usual.**

 **AN: I really should be working on Curiosity Train but this random plot thread went into my mind instead. I'm sorry if the description isn't the clearest ever, I'm not the best at sensory details. If it helps, the world of the Magical Girls is a bit like the witch's worlds in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Also, if it wasn't clear, the outfit of Magical Girl!Eli is just her Angelic Angel outfit. Hmm, that's about it at the moment. I'll probably end up scribbling out an outline for this later and developing the world more before putting out another chapter for this. I still need to work on Curiosity Train after all.**

 **Ah, I didn't write anything for Eli's birthday! Now I feel sad...**


	2. CinderEli

The divine rule of the Magical Girl world; When a Witch dies, so must a Magical Girl. If a Magical Girl is born, so is a Witch. If a Magical Girl dies, a Witch is born. If a Witch dies, a Magical Girl is born. When one dies, so must the other, and then more of them are born to replace those who had died.

They were put in place in order to balance the world, but there's a giant flaw within the rules, and because that balance is being upset…

"You're here!" a voice called out.

I paused, turning towards it. A blur of sunshine-orange, the only way to distinguish the girls apart from each other, appeared in my view. I nodded back at my group's leader.

"Little Mrs. Icy is finally here, huh?" the pink blur spoke in her usual sarcastic tone.

"You're one to speak!" Scarlet spoke up in exasperation. "You got here only seconds before Ice!"

None of us know each other's real names. The only way to tell who is who in this world is by the blur of color that we can make out. As such, we call each other by our theme color. If two colors are similar, than we are given a nickname that's a more specific hue of the base color.

"Stop squabbling and focus on the mission here!" Marine, short for Ultramarine, spoke up. "We need to defeat the witch that poked up before another group kills it for themselves!"

Orange nodded in response. I could practically imagine that she would be wearing a determined optimistic look on her face at the future ahead. Despite being the official leader, Marine seemed more like the one in charge. Her, Orange, and Snow often appear together. Most of us suspect that they know each other in real life, but no one has bothered to ask.

"I've been waiting for this!" exclaimed Yellow excitedly. The green mist next to her seemed to nod in response tentatively, moving closer to Yellow.

Those two also were always together. I couldn't help but feel like this group is comprised of smaller sections that know each other in real life. Yellow and Green always acted comfy with each other, often sharing physical contact with each other. Orange, Marine, and Snow all seemed to trust each other deeply and work together most of the time. Pink and Scarlet acted like a married couple most the time. Maybe those two are dating in real life? The only one that doesn't seem to be paired up with someone else is…

"Ah? Were you going to head off without me?"

We all turned around towards the violet figure walking towards us. I smirked, even though no one could tell.

"Of course not!" Orange replied. "We were just getting pumped and ready to go!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I hate to interrupt you two, but we really should head out now." All of us nodded in response to Marine, grabbing our things and getting ready to head out.

"Violet, where's the Witch?" Scarlet asked impatiently.

"Forty degrees to the left and about 2000 meters away," she replied.

"That's such a long distance though!" Pink whined, causing Scarlet to cuff her on the head with a sigh.

"Live with it," I responded. "We need to get there before A-RISE or any of the other top-ranked groups reach it."

We all burst off towards the direction Violet had pinpointed, jumping across and over fallen buildings and fabricated trees blocking the way. The nine of us were silent, focusing only on getting to the Witch as quickly as possible. We knew we were close when Familiars started to show up, the animated fabrics doing a twisted dance.

"Love Arrow Shoot!" Marine called out from above.

A dull thwack rang out before a glowing deep-blue arrow shot out, expanding into different smaller arrows and homing in on the grotesque Familiars. The plant-like monsters let out a keening cry before dissipating into sludge that melted back into the grounds.

"Ah!" Snow cried out quietly in pain.

"Snow!" Marine cried out, rushing over to her. "What happened?"

"That Witch," she murmured quietly, "The pressure its aura exudes is immense!"

"This one is going to be tough," Violet remarked. "It has an ominous and thick aura."

"Should I set up a barrier?" Green asked hesitantly.

"Save your strength, Green!" Yellow replied. "I'll pound the Witch into submission before it can even attack!"

"I wouldn't suggest that. The cards are telling me that this Witch is physically oriented, and that it focuses on having a good defense become a good offense also."

"Well that just means we need to hit it until it falls!" Orange declared optimistically. "Never give up! Fight 'till the end!"

"Wait!" Violet called out. We all paused, becoming tense with anticipation. She turned around quickly, pushing people away and calling out frantically, "It's charging this way! We need to move now!"

We all leapt into action, scrambling away as a shadowy figure crashed through the already feeble buildings and to where we were previously standing. The ground shook from the impact, causing rubble to fall down and crash into the carpeted floor.

The rotting creature slowly moved back up, it's slimy vine-like appendages dragging on the floor and melting away the decorative fabrics. The grotesque snapdragon face made a low keening noise, whipping itself around to eye the surroundings.

"This is it!" Marine called out. "Snow, get ready to heal when ready! Green, lower its defenses as soon as possible!"

"Got it!" the two responded, a magic circle appearing around where they were standing. The circle began to emanate light, dissipating upwards into nothingness.

"Hey, ugly!" Scarlet yelled out, her voice carrying a commanding tone. "This is an order from your princess! Look at your God!"

The Witch slowly began to turn at Scarlet's call, Scarlet's magic working on the decaying plant. The monster roared, lashing out its vines like a whip towards her direction.

"Is that all you can do?" Scarlet taunted. "It takes more than that to damage your princess!"

Her words warped the attack, lessening its force as the vines made contact with the girl's figure. They drooped as they hit, only to end up being slowly pulled back towards the main body.

"Ice!" I looked towards the sound of Violet's voice, eyeing the card in her hand. "It's about to summon her familiars!"

I nodded in response, preparing my own magic as quickly as I could. A light warmth danced around me as I concentrated on focusing that warmth into one central area. "Стрибог!" I called out, "Mute the calls of the sight before you!"

I unleashed my magic, watching as the winds blew and silenced the cries of the Witch. With the Witch silenced, she could no longer call for reinforcements to come, and could no longer use any vocal magics if she had any.

"Yellow Camellia," Green's voice rang out, "I beg of you! Curse this evil plaguing the land!"

The magic circle around her broke, the pieces shattering and sweeping to encircle the Witch. The Witch lashed out at the shards, only to have them be absorbed into it's swampy body. It cried out, only to have its voice swept away by the wind.

"Hit it while it's down!" Yellow screamed, rushing forward and punching the Witch, causing a shockwave to force the plant into the building behind it. The Witch shrieked, lashing out at the air in an attempt to hit whatever it could.

"It's on it's last breath!" Orange announced excitedly. "Fight for the kill!"

"Hey ugly!" Pink yelled, throwing a small beam of magic at the Witch. The beam hit the Witch with a small explosion, causing the Witch to growl and lash out towards the girl.

"Pay attention to your princess!" Scarlet commanded, the vines redirecting towards her. She didn't have time to issue another command before the vines hit her dead on, throwing her into one of the decaying buildings.

"Scarlet!" Pink exclaimed as Snow rushed over, starting to go through her healing magic. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, just focus on that damn Witch!"

"Велесъ! Trap in your realm the sight before you!" I watched as my own magic began to work, the ground slowly moving and warping to grab at the Witch and keep it in place. It shrieked and struggled, its cries getting more and more frantic.

"This is it!" Pink exclaimed jubilantly. "Summer-colored Smile, 1, 2, Jump!"

The rest of us stood back as a light began to grow in front of the pink-colored girl's figure. Slowly it began to absorb different energies around it, expanding in size and density. With a final flicker the form materialized and launched towards the trapped Witch.

"Black Diamond, Pierce!"

I heard Orange gasp, the eight of us turning slightly to watch as a black energy ball flew through the air towards the Witch. There was an explosion upon impact with a force that we could feel even from here. We stood there silently, each of us wondering who's attack made it first.

"Come out!" Scarlet demanded. "Show yourself!"

The unknown voice stumbled out, revealing a murky-black figure. The figure stumbled as it came out, muttering to itself random words and phrases that we couldn't figure out.

"Please," it muttered, "Let my attack have hit! I don't want to die-"

She gasped in shock as a black magic circle expanded around her. The nine of us could only watch as the circle started to glow, the energy focusing onto the figure and into her frail body. I couldn't help but look away as she started screaming and writhing in agony, the circle tearing apart her form and crushing into nothingness. In a few seconds, the figure had been completely demolished.

Marine was the first to recover from the event. "So that's what happens when you don't kill enough Witches."

We were silent, a solemn atmosphere coming across us.

"How cruel," Green murmured. "Just because she wasn't able to kill as many as other groups, she was forced to die because for this world."

"When a Witch dies, so must a Magical Girl," I recited. "It's the way this world works."

"And yet that balance is being upset," Violet stepped in. "Only when a Witch dies is a Magical Girl born, but what happens when a Familiar or other monster kills a Magical Girl?"

We let the question sit in the air, none of us wanting to answer.

If a Magical Girl dies, a Witch is born. If a Witch dies, so must a Magical Girl. Nowhere in those rules does it say that when a Magical Girl dies, a Witch does too.

* * *

"Did you finish the paperwork, Eli-chi?"

I looked up at Nozomi sluggishly, exhausted from the Witch battle in the Magical Girl world, and nodded slowly. The two of us were back at Nozomi's apartment. I had collapsed on the sofa as soon as we got to her place, and Nozomi went to the kitchenette to make some tea for us.

She chuckled lightly, reaching over to brush a piece of hair away from my face. "You seem exhausted," she remarked. "Sometimes you push yourself too hard."

She giggled, sitting next to me and moving my head onto her lap. I could feel her warm breath against my skin as her hands stroked my hair gently.

"You always tell me I push myself," I softly muttered.

"That's because you do, Eli-chi." She leaned forward, our eyes meeting each other and our noses almost touching. "That's why I'll always be here to support you."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, etc.  
Notes:  
Eli's magic has a Slavic Mythology theme to** **it. Стрибог/Stribog is the God of winds, sky, and air. Велесъ/Veles is the God of Earth, Water, and the Underworld.  
Green's magic has a Flower Language theme to it, with Yellow Camellias in the Japanese Flower Language (Hanakotoba) mean "Longing."  
The Witch itself has a small reference to Flower Language, with the Snapdragon having the negative connotation of being deceiving.  
AN:  
Well a lot happened and I'm not exactly sure if it flows well. There's a lot jam-packed in that will still be expanded on further, but this might have been a bit too much so early on. There's so much death in the Magical Girl world, and not to mention that the world is being unraveled and is dying. At least Eli can always go home to Nozomi. Ah, I also worry that Scarlet might seem a bit too full of herself, but that's not the intention. The other Muse members will be introduced in the real world soon hopefully. You obviously know which color goes to which member, but Eli doesn't know haha.**


	3. Your Distant Autumn Sky

"I'm going on a date tomorrow."

Nozomi and I blinked in confusion, the piece of grilled meat falling out of Nozomi's chopsticks and back into her bento box.

"Could you repeat that again?" I asked hesitantly.

Nico groaned, rolling her eyes. "Is that really so shocking?"

"Who are you going with?" Nozomi questioned. "Is it that red-headed first year?"

"And I thought I could surprise you for once!" Nico whined. She smirked at the two of us, whipping out her phone to show us a picture. "Correct though! The Nico Nico Nii has scored a date with the super-cool Maki-chaaaaan!"

We huddled around Nico's phone, staring at the picture. Nico was smiling brightly at the camera, her arm around a red-headed girl with an annoyed expression on her face. The two looked like a very dysfunctional pair, but they do say opposites attract...

"Oh, I see!" Nozomi chirped happily. "My little Nico-chi is growing up!" She turned to me with a sly grin. "Can't you see the sexual tension?" she stage-whispered teasingly.

"What are you talking about!" Nico spluttered out. She pouted, glaring up at Nozomi.

I chuckled, watching the two with an amused expression. "So are we ever going to meet your new wife?"

"Not you too!"

"Come on!" Nozomi pushed on. "Tell us more about your delicious tomato!"

"Hmph! Only because you insist so much!" Nozomi and I watched in enjoyment as Nico's eyes practically twinkled with adoration. "My adorable Maki is super cool, and super rich, and super nice, but can be a real brat at times! However, she treats me like the darling princess I am! She's my beautiful Prince Charming, and I'm her cute little princess!"

"And I'm your wonderful knight in shining armor, right?"

"Ugh! Nozomi! Stop interrupting me!"

I laughed, the other two joining in after a few moments. "Where are you going for your date?" I asked the pigtailed girl.

"She told me it would be a surprise!" Nico exclaimed joyfully. "I bet it'll be some super fancy restaurant!"

"Make that a double date!"

Nico and I looked at Nozomi with differing expressions of shock and confusion.

"A double date?" we asked in unison.

Nozomi gave another one of her signature smirks. "Eli and I would love to tag along!"

* * *

"So does this mean you two are dating now?"

"I don't know, but I think it depends on Eli-chi's answer!"

I blushed, deciding to take a sudden interest in the butterfly fluttering by. "Ah, well, that's-"

"Teasing!"

Nico rolled her eyes at Nozomi. "You could get an award for the largest tease," she muttered.

"I take pride in it!"

"You're way too happy about it too."

The three of us chuckled, continuing our walk to the designated meeting spot. The autumn atmosphere made everything seem different than normal, and yet comfortably the same. The hues of red and orange decorated the streets, and people walked about with scarves and jackets that made the weather seem colder than it was in reality.

It wasn't soon until we reached the park, heading through the flower garden and towards the playground. I could see Nico's date waiting by the plastic climbing structure, twirling a piece of hair around one of her fingers.

"Maki-chan!"

Nico rushed over towards the girl, Maki looking up in surprise at the sound. Nico launched herself at the younger girl, hugging her tightly. Maki blushed slightly, looking extremely uncomfortable in Nico's embrace.

"Ah, young love!" Nozomi remarked as we walked up to the two. "You must be Maki-chan! Nico-chi's told us all about her darling Prince-"

"H-hey!" Nico butted in, a flustered expression crossing her face. "She really doesn't need to know that information!"

I smiled to myself, turning to face the bewildered underclassmen. "I'm Ayase Eli. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Maki nodded a bit awkwardly, her gaze continuing to flicker between Nico, Nozomi, and myself. "Those two are certainly close," she remarked in a tone that tried to be casual.

I followed her gaze, watching the two friends tussle about and laugh with each other. "Those two have been friends for years," I explained. "They have zero romantic interest in each other."

"I wasn't worried about that!" Maki spluttered out, an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Anyway," Nico drawled out, ending her little conversation with Nozomi, "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we'd just go get a cup of coffee or something," Maki said. "Rin and Hanayo are always talking about a place downtown."

"Rin?" Nozomi repeated with a hint of confusion. "Isn't she and Hanayo the two first-years that are in your club, Nico-chi?"

"Right! The NicoRinPana Public Relationships Club! We run the school's radio station!" Nico explained proudly. "It's through Rin and Hanayo that I met the wonderful Maki-chan!"

"I see," I murmured quietly. "I'd like to meet those two sometime."

Nozomi nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should drop by the Public Relationships Club sometime, Eli-chi!"

The Public Relationships Club was a club started up by the previous third years, but since they left, responsibility has been handed down towards the only remaining current third year. Nico ended up going crazy trying to recruit new members in order to keep the club going after all the others left the club for various reasons. She told us we found two first years to join, but we've never met them.

"Eh! No way!" Nico cried out.

"I do have to complete the Student Council's club survey," I remarked with a grin.

"You guys suck!"

We all laughed, and even Maki joined in after getting over her initial confusion and bewilderment. I couldn't help but laugh inside at Maki's reactions to all this. I can see why Nico fell in love with such a girl…

"So how's high school been for you?" Nozomi asked the younger girl.

She shrugged, twirling a piece of hair once again. "It's a bit boring," she admitted. "I would have gone to UTX, but the people there were way too snobby."

"Hah! Snobby!" Nico laughed. "That's rich coming from you!"

"Nico-chan!"

"Maki-chan! Aaaah! That's too much!"

"D-don't say such crude things in public!"

"Ah? Nico-chi!" Nozomi exclaimed in mock surprise. "Are you and Maki-chan really doing it?"

"Now now," I joined in, "They're only teenagers after all."

"S-shut up!"

* * *

"Isn't Maki-chan the best!"

Nozomi and I exchanged looks of exasperation at Nico's constant fangirling. Ever since we left the group date, Nico's been talking nonstop about how cool Maki is.

"She's absolutely perfect! My perfect awesome Prince! Not that I'd ever admit that to her or anything!"

I sighed, my lips curving upwards slightly. Those two truly are a perfect tsundere couple.

"Once again there's been a report of a missing person," the news broadcast announced through the giant TV playing at the UTX high school. I glanced up at it slightly, Nozomi following my line of sight.

"Another one," she murmured. ""There certainly have been a lot lately. Not to mention all the buildings that have collapsed."

"It's odd," Nico remarked. "A year ago these types of events happened at a quarter the frequency they do now."

I stayed silent, knowing the cause already. When a Magical Girl dies in the Magical Girl world, their body never returns to the living world. The battles with the Witches often results in a small shockwave that affects the real world, mainly in the collapse of old buildings or trees. The reason for the increase in these events though…

"Hopefully everything will get fixed soon," I said.

The two of them nodded, and we continued our walk back towards our houses. The late autumn wind blew softly, causing the colorful leaves to blow with the wind through the air. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the breeze wash over my face.

"Ah, so much is changing!"

Nico and I looked questioningly at Nozomi. She returned our gaze with a small smile, winking as if to say that everything was fine. I looked away, but still kept an eye on her silently.

What is it that you're thinking? I couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious girl. My friend, a girl who seems to know everything, and yet never reveals that knowledge. What goes on in her head? What is this indescribable pull I feel towards her?

"Ah," I heard Nozomi whisper quietly to herself. "It seems like these autumn-colored leaves are about to fall…"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Does what it says.**

 **AN: NaNoWriMo is the best motivation for writing ever right now tbh.  
A calmer chapter this time. The theme for this chapter is, "Aki no Anata Sora Tooku." Nico seems like the type who'd act all cute and try to be cool around her lover, but then just blabber on about how cool her lover is in private.  
Not much happened this chapter, but I suppose it's good to have those moments to just cool down and live life. More explanation and exploration of the Magical Girl world will occur next chapter probably.  
On a side note, I ended up scouting 9 SRs today, 8 on different reroll accounts and one on my side-account. Good times.**


	4. We're All In This Moment

"Ten degrees to the left and over 5000 meters away."

"Over 5000," Marine murmured to herself. "What do you think, Orange? Should we head after the Witch or stock up on supplies?"

"We should probably stock up," she admitted. "We're getting low on materials needed to replenish our magic, and we are especially low on status-healing items."

"Hopefully other groups don't get the same idea within the same tier," I remarked. "We can't afford to fight other groups at the moment."

The others nodded in agreement at my statement. Sure, Snow could heal us up, but that's only one person to do all that work. Without supplies, many battles against other Magical Girls and Witches will end up in disaster. With μ's only being in the low second tier, if we ran into any other second tier opponents, we'd most likely end up dead.

"Green, Yellow, Scarlet, and Pink should stay behind and keep guard over our territory," Marine suggested.

The four of them nodded in agreement. Everyone followed Marine's orders anyway.

I always wondered about the various members. Do they act the same way they do here in real life? If so, I would like to meet them one day.

Orange and Yellow were always energetic and optimistic. They seem like the types you could just relax and have a fun time with. Green was a bit shy, but she has a good heart from what I've seen. Her and Yellow make quite a cute pair together, and their devotion and trust for each other is adorable honestly. Marine acts older than she probably is, and seems like the type to keep a calm collected view on any situation. Scarlet and Pink are an interesting duo. Scarlet seems a bit conceited at first, but there's more to her than that. Pink is a bit full of herself, but works with the others when she's needed. Snow is a bit quiet, and seems overly attached to Orange and Marine, but ultimately is one of the most integral members of the group.

Lastly of course there's Violet.

The most mysterious and spiritual of the group; she always puts her trust within the cards that are the extension of her powers. She's not a know-it-all, but at the same time she does in fact seem to know it all. She's not shy, but she's not particularly outgoing either. No matter how much I think about her, I can't get a grasp on her character. It reminds me a bit of Nozomi…

If there's anything positive about this messed up world, I suppose it would be these guys. Despite not knowing anything about them in real life, they feel like people I can trust. Part of that's probably the fact that I have to trust them though. At the same time, it would be something short of a miracle if we could all just hang out together without all these burdens.

"We should head out as soon as we can," Marine continued. "It'll be less trouble that way."

The remaining five of us gave a short nod, each of us starting to head out towards the direction of the storehouse. Violet made sure to steer us away from any swarms of monsters and familiars, and the few that did appear were made quick work of.

"Why do you keep fighting?"

Everyone paused for a second to stare in bewilderment at Orange. We soon started off again, but the question still lingered unanswered in the air.

"There's someone," Violet finally spoke up, "that I wish to protect. She makes mistakes, gets flustered easily, but that's part of her charm you see!"

Those words reminded me of something, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Somehow though, those words made me believe I knew more of who Violet is. I wonder…

"It's nothing noble like that," Marine replied with a solemn tone. "This is just what seems right, and that's it."

"What if it turns out this wasn't right?"

"I have a responsibility now. I won't abandon it."

"I fight for my friends, and my friends fight for me!" Orange cheered. "I love my school, and I love my life! I can't let these Witches get in the way of that!"

"Orange…" Snow seemed to glow a bit brighter at Orange's words. "I'm not fond of violence, and I can't really do anything against the Witches, but I don't want anyone here to die! You're all my friends now, and so… I suppose that's my reason to fight."

Somehow, even such simple words gives such a large insight into everyone's character. The loyal Marine, gentle Snow, passionate Orange, and the honorable Violet. All of them have their own reasons to be here, but what's my reason?

"What about you, Ice?"

I was silent for a moment, the question repeating itself over and over in my mind. Eventually a smile crept onto my face as my thoughts went to a certain purple-haired girl.

"I suppose I too have someone I wish to protect."

* * *

We arrived at the old warehouse, the earthy appearance conflicting with the childish fabric background. From the lack of noise, it seemed as if no one else was there, but we couldn't be too careful. The five of us already knew the routine; sneak in, grab the supplies, and sneak back out before anyone noticed. That being said, sneaking in wasn't the easiest task. The floorboards were old and tend to crack easily, and with so many magical girls walking throughout the building, new holes were constantly being made and causing everyone to figure out other paths throughout.

"I've got the card ready," Marine whispered. She held up a light blue card that acts much like an employee access card.

The card gave us access to the different tiers present in the building, with a violet card giving the highest access for tier one. μ's is in around the 49 thousand mark within the rankings, and as such barely makes tier two. Being part of low tier two means that we have access to the more powerful and more useful supplies available, but also that there's more danger it going to fetch supplies in the case of the higher rankings being there.

"Alright then team, let's go!" Orange said with an enthusiastic fist pump, racing towards the decrepit building.

The rest of us followed closely behind, everyone's senses on alert for any other beings. Luckily for us it seemed no one was around, and even if there were, with the areas we were passing they'd be only in the tier seven or six area.

I felt a hand slip next to mine and grasp it, squeezing it tightly as if asking for comfort. I gave a small questioning look towards the slightly smaller girl. Violet just gave off a comforting aura in return. I couldn't help but smile at myself, finding some comfort in her presence. We continued walking hand in hand, noticing the way Marine and Snow seemed to cling together in a supportive motion.

I couldn't help but wonder how Orange felt, being the only one left without someone to walk side by side with?

Soon enough we reached the tier two area, Marine sliding the card into the card reader as the door opened with a slight ding. Despite the warehouse being as damaged as it is, the card readers and doors still worked flawlessly. Yet another mystery in this odd world.

"Alright!" Orange exclaimed, turning around to address the group. "Snow, you know what the best healing items are so I'll leave those up to you. Marine can go help you out with carrying those. I'll go browse for anything that could be useful in the scrap pile, while Ice and Violet get more supplies for weapons and tuning!"

We all nodded our consent, going off to the designated locations. The supply room was surprisingly well lit and organized, with only small signs of the decay present in the other areas. Violet and I worked silently, browsing the shelves for anything that could be used offensively. Magic replenishers, physical weapons, anything that could help us fighting against Witches.

Soon enough we had our arms full of things, Orange bringing out a bag to make carrying them easier, when we heard the telltale creaking of the floor. The five of us tensed up, Orange grabbing the bag and putting it away hastily as the rest of us prepared for whatever came. The noise grew louder, and it was at this moment we could hear Snow gasp as we realized the noise came from the upper floors.

"Come on guys, we've got to-"

The door that led to the first tier open as we all froze up, looking at the three who entered. Black outfits with white trim, giving off an appearance of those in the higher-class. All thoughts about what to do dropped from our minds are we stared in awe at the trio.

"Do you need anything?" Marine slowly asked, choosing her words carefully. "We were about to leave so.."

"You guys are new to tier two, right?" No one spoke, not sure what to reply to them. They obviously took the silence as confirmation, the shortest one saying, "Knew it, we haven't seen you guys before."

I was taken aback a bit at their friendly aura. They seemed nice, but really how could you judge if you can't even see their face? I took a glance at Orange, finding her silence a bit unnerving. Her body language seemed to indicate surprise and a bit of something else.

"Guys," Violet whispered, "We need to head back now." She showed us a tarot card, flipping it over to show the Knight of Swords in the upright position. "The Knight tells of an unavoidable battle in the future," she explained, "and I fear that if we don't head back we might be too late to help the others."

"We better hurry," Snow said, casting a quick look towards the mysterious trio. "But they-"

"Go on," the tallest of the three spoke up. "Your group needs you, right?"

None of us could possibly know what the trio's true intentions were, but we weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when the others need us.

"Come on, let's go!" I spoke up, grabbing Violet's hand and running towards the exit.

"Orange, come on!"

"Orange, we've got to go!"

"R-right," our leader managed to stutter out.

I couldn't tell what the stutter meant, but I had no time to try and figure it out. Whatever it meant could probably wait, and right now it's more important to make sure we get to our friends before some misfortune happens.

Violet's fortune telling is never wrong after all.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live, but I do own a Nozomi and Nico nenderoid aaaay!**

 **AN: Hi, I suck at updating fics. I finally sat down today and thought, 'You know, I might want to work on the like five stories I have started.' Yep, I'm one of those people. The type that start so many stories that they don't know which to continue. Not to mention that I also like writing stories with characters and setting that I've totally made up. Currently there's so many plot bunnies that I have, going from a weird headcanon my girlfriend and I made featuring a sassy cosplaying crossdresser to a story based around Japanese urban legends. However, I am not going to forget these random fics that I started. Even if I update every like three months. Oops.**


	5. The Best Paradiso Through the Worst

"This is bad," Scarlet murmured, wincing a bit behind Green's barrier. "We need the others. Now."

She glared at the Witch that was attacking, trying to ignore the stinging of the cuts and wounds layered on her body. The Witch was gigantic, towering over most of the fabric buildings. Despite looking like a muddied black blob of nothingness, its body could morph into shapes sharp enough to cut cleanly through whatever it sliced. The girls were having trouble against the Shifter, the Witch's body-modification ability allowing it to evade their attacks and strike back.

"We are Busters!" Scarlet heard Pink yell, an explosion going off near the Witch. The monster however seemed unaffected by it, seeing the damage more of an annoyance than anything.

"Until we're able to stop or slow its shifting," Yellow said, her voice shaking a bit, "There's not much we can do."

"Damn it all!" Pink shouted in frustration, landing inside Green's barrier. "My attacks don't seem to be doing anything, Green's losing energy, Scarlet's words aren't having an effect, and going in close combat is practically suicide!"

"It's not that my words aren't having an effect," Scarlet retorted with an annoyed humph, "It's that they're not taking effect long enough for us to move in."

"Green, are you okay?" Yellow asked in concern, moving over to support the tired girl.

"I'm fine, Yellow."

Despite her words, she was visibly getting tired, her barrier already having started to crack in places. The Witch was hacking away at the thorny barrier, the impacts starting taking their toll on Green's stamina.

"Don't push yourself so far!" Yellow exclaimed, embracing Green's body in hers. "Look at you, you're shaking all over!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Green replied, her voice quiet and trembling. "I can't let everyone die. Everyone here has family, friends, a dream. I can't… I won't let them die!"

"Велесъ! Trap in your realm the sight before you!"

There was a hearable sigh of relief throughout the group, the four of them glancing behind them to see the rest of μ;s dashing up to them.

"Sorry we're late!" Snow apologized, kneeling down to heal the tired girls.

"What took you so long?" Pink whined. The others knew that she was grateful internally however.

"We can talk about that later," Marine said, drawing an arrow back. "We need to hunt this Witch."

"C'mon, guys!" Orange cheered. Her energy was contagious, causing the others to smile to themselves. "We're not going to let this Witch end us!"

"There's a core at the Witch's center," Violet noted, her tarot cards floating around her and shuffling themselves. "It controls the body and enables it to reshape itself."

"So we have to destroy the core?"

Violet nodded, closing her eyes to pluck a tarot card and turn it over. She opened her eyes and smiled, her energy brightening as if in tune with her mood. "The Wheel of Fortune smiles upon us," she announced, replacing the card into the deck. "Fight with all your strength."

"Love Arrow Shoot!" Marine declared her attack, shooting her bow towards the Witch's core.

The Witch made a keening noise, its body shifting to protect the core. Marine's arrows sunk into the goo of the Witch's body, but didn't penetrate far enough to reach the core. The archer made a noise of disappointment, drawing another arrow.

"Marine, wait a bit," Violet told the other telepathically. "Wait for the Witch to be distracted and then strike at its core!"

"Got it," the other muttered, eyes narrowing as she waited for her chance.

"Scarlet!" Ice called, wincing as the Witch tried escaping from her magic. "Help me keep the Witch in place!"

Scarlet nodded in response, calling upon the little power she had left to help Ice in stopping the Witch's movements. The combined efforts seemed to work better than before, the Witch having to get through two layers of magic before breaking free.

"C'mon, Scarlet!" Orange cheered, letting her magic wash over the tired girl. "There's no way you'd fall this easily!"

Orange's magic, a weird mix of optimism and determination, made its way to Scarlet. While Orange's magic wasn't particularly of any use offensively, it served as a way to keep spirits and determination up in order for them to power through hardships. It was a magic taken for granted, and yet it was what unified the group in times of need.

"That's right," Scarlet murmured with a smirk. "There's no way I'd let something like this beat us down!"

The increase in morale caused the Witch's movements to slow down even more than before, and soon its struggles seemed to be slow and sluggish.

"Love Arrow Shoot!" Marine called out, having waited for this moment ever since Violet told her to. Her aim was deadly accurate, flying straight into the core despite the Witch's efforts to stop the arrow. It let out a low keen before exploding into a shower of black sludge.

μ's was silent for a bit, breathing heavily and taking a moment to catch their breath. A loud exclamation of disgust shattered the silence, everyone turning to see Pink desperately trying to brush the sludge off of her outfit.

"Eww! What's with this idiot? Shouldn't she know not to defile the image of the number one magical girl in the universe!"

With that the others broke into laughter, Scarlet putting an arm over the other in a friendly gesture. Eventually Pink joined in, the joy of having defeated the Witch practically contagious. Ice couldn't help but smile internally at the shared happiness μ's had, thinking about how all of them worked together to get each other through the struggle.

"I think now's a good time to go head home and take a long nice nap!" Orange exclaimed. Almost on cue, Green let out a tiny little yawn. Once again they burst into a series of laughter and chuckles.

"I agree with Orange," Snow finally said through bursts of laughter.

"Today was a long and challenging day," Marine added on thoughtfully, "But we pulled through in the end."

"I'm proud of everyone," Violet murmured gently, attracting smiles from everyone, even though they couldn't see.

The nine girls acted in unison, putting their fingers down to make a 9 pointed star.

"μ'sic Forever!"

* * *

I was back in Nozomi's apartment, practically falling asleep on Nozomi's couch. My mind was a bit hazy, and I kept replaying the events that happened in the Magical Girl World over and over. The feelings that we had, the feelings of being a team, I knew they weren't faked. It made me wish to meet them, to get to know them in real life.

But I knew such a thing would only spell disaster.

"You look troubled, Eli-chi." Nozomi sat down next to me, letting my head fall on her shoulder. It seemed whenever I was tired, Nozomi was always there to lend a shoulder.

"There's been a lot of paperwork at the student council office," I lied, feeling a pang of guilt.

Despite that, Nozomi gave a hum of understanding, starting to stroke my hair. I let myself lean into her, feeling very much like a cat. It was a pleasant moment, just being able to share a moment with Nozomi. The more I think of her, the more I realize how much she means to me. The words from before echoed in my mind.

" _I suppose I too have someone I wish to protect."_

In the relative calmness of the real world, in the small moments when it feels like it's just the two of us, I felt like I understood that more than ever. Nozomi must've felt the same in that moment, as she continued to stroke my hair with her soft gentle hands.

Nozomi knows me better than anyone, and I know Nozomi better than anyone.

These moments were our own secret garden, and as I fell asleep in it, I dreamt of a maze of lilies blooming up from the fertile earth, butterflies fluttering about.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry I'm a really bad uploader, I just end up having to take breaks from writing pieces a lot. Most of the times inspiration doesn't strike until it's been months since I've last written, and then I write a bulk at a time. Sadly, that ends up as not the most consistent scheduling, but it's the way I write. Sorry!**

 **If you really care that I write more, just bug me on my Instagram honestly.**

 **I feel like I have a bit of a struggle with writing this due to the fantasy and action elements. I'm much more of a slice of life writer, and my strong points have consistently been in voice and dialogue. I don't write action or fantasy very often, so I apologize if those elements are a bit lacking in execution. I feel better dealing with themes that delve into character analysis, and while I believe I can put that in here, the main plot is much more of a linear path based on: "How will we stop these Witches?"  
That's not to say the plot doesn't allow character development, but the main focus isn't just the characters. I'm better with writing a character driven story, where the plot comes as a result of the character them-self rather than a main villain or a treasure.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Even if I don't update for months, I haven't forgotten.**


End file.
